


Forever and Always Oneshot

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goddess, Love, Romance, Sad, archangel turned trickster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gabriel,” she said his name softly, trying not to break the rare peace they found themselves in.</p>
<p>“Hm?” he answered.</p>
<p>“Promise…Promise me that you wont ever pull a stunt like that.”</p>
<p>Gabriel pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eye, “I promise not to fake my death again Kali. I’m here to stay.”</p>
<p>“Forever?”</p>
<p>He smiled, “I’ll be with you forever and always."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired during my walk from my class to my dorm. I hope you all enjoy it.

Her day started off normal enough, though being a goddess her idea of normal was not the same as everyone else’s. She had listened to a few prayers and answered just enough of them so her followers didn’t lose faith in her. She watched over some rituals and conversed with her brother and sisters. It was actually during a “family” meeting, as they liked to call it, when _it_  happened. Kali had been turning out the voices around her when suddenly she was elsewhere.

         Kali looked around in confusion in the candle lit area, which was empty expect for the candles and herself, wondering how she ended up there. She looked down and saw that not only was she in a different place but even her clothes were different. Her civilian clothes had been switched out for a beautiful floor length [gown](http://desijoli.deviantart.com/art/Dressed-like-a-Goddess-303655641). The white spaghetti straps connected to a heart shaped bodice with the top lined with ruffled lace and lace-designed flowers. The skirt was long and flowy, catching the light coming off from the candles. Draped across two of her arms was a shawl that matched the top of the dress and her other two arms were decorated with bangles, lace, and bracelets. Her long neck and part of her collarbone was covered by lace. She had one dangly earring on her right ear, three studs on her left ear, and a stud in her nose. Her hair was pinned up and held with a tiara that connected to the bindi on her forehead with a chain. Her lips were a dark, blood red and her eyes outline with kohl. She twirled around in the beautiful gown. She knew only one person who would put such detail in a kidnapping plot.

“Gabriel.” She whispered, turning her head at the sound of someone’s shoes click against the floor.  

A smile stretched over her pained lips as her angel walked towards her wearing a dark suit, his six large golden wings shimmering in the candle light as they stayed folded against his back making him appear taller than his vessel really was.

 “W-What? But how? You’re dead! Lucifer killed you!” she said, her long legs bringing her closer to her old lover.

Gabriel looked offended as he looked up at her, “heeelllooooo trickster?” he pointed to him.

She chuckled, “Well I must say that this has been your best trick yet Gabriel.”

“Didn’t I blow your mind this time?” he asked, pulling her closer.

She couldn’t help but laugh at the line, “That you did.”

He grinned up at her before taking a step back, “Shall we dance milady?” he asked, bowing to her.

“But there is no music.” She said, looking around expecting a band to pop up.

Gabriel straightened up before snapping his fingers. The room was suddenly filled with soft melodies of the Vienna Waltz. Kali smiled as Gabriel pulled her in close to dance. She placed one hand in his rougher one and the other on his shoulder. She allowed Gabriel to pull her around the dance floor as they stared into each other’s eyes, whispering softly of times passed.

“I remember the first time we danced together.” Gabriel began.

Kali smiled, “As do I, it was after the imperialization by the English and my sisters and I had snuck into one of the balls being thrown. I remember you asked me to dance and I turned you down each time.”

“Until you didn’t.”

She chuckled and nodded, “That’s right, until I didn’t. If I remember correctly this was the very song we danced to all those centuries ago.”

Gabriel nodded, “And if I recall correctly after this song I was able to convince you to come home with me that night.”

Kali flushed slightly as she remembered how easily she fell to the archangel turned trickster’s charm, but honestly you really couldn’t blame her. Instead of answering Gabriel she just hummed as they swayed to the music. One song turned into two and two turned into three, before they had realized the two of them had been dancing for hours, just reveling in the closeness of the other. Kali had missed her tricky little lover after his death and to find out that it was just another one of his tricks, albeit a cruel one, she couldn’t be happier.

“Gabriel,” she said his name softly, trying not to break the rare peace they found themselves in.

“Hm?” he answered.

“Promise…Promise me that you wont ever pull a stunt like that.”

Gabriel pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eye, “I promise not to fake my death again Kali. I’m here to stay.”

“Forever?”

He smiled as the world around them started shaking softly, not enough to be noticed yet, “I’ll be with you forever and always…in your heart.”

Kali’s eyes widened at the last part and then suddenly their world began shaking harder and started falling apart, the candles falling and going out as the music shrieked to a halt. “Wait! Gabriel!” her plead fell on death ears as Gabriel disappeared entirely.

Suddenly Kali was back with her siblings and someone was calling her name. She turned to the side and saw it was Ganesh, his hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright sister? You stopped responding to our questions.”

She shook him off and fixed clothes for no reason other than to have something to do with her hands, which had started shaking, “I’m fine, sorry for that. I was…answering a prayer.” She lied easily.

He hesitated for a moment, as if he wanted to ask her something but in the end he nodded and they continued on. If anyone noticed the slight tremor in her hands as she wrapped them around herself as if was trying to hold herself together or the fact that her eyes were a bit damp they did not comment and honestly Kali was happy for that. She didn’t think she could handle speaking to anyone at the moment, at least without breaking down.

“Forever and always.” She whispered as she placed one hand over her heart, her nails digging into her skin as her head drooped and a tear rolled down her face, “Gabriel.” 


End file.
